Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Jaden, Jeffrey and the team go with Mystery Inc. to meet a college friend of theirs who has created a video game based on their adventures. But a evil computer virus arrives to scare everyone. Before they could figure out the mystery of the virus, Mystery Inc and the Justice Guardians are transported into the game itself! Now they must survive the game and defeat the virus. Trivia *TRON, SARK, MCP, Cursed Coach, Guard Armor, Trickmaster will guest star in this. *Jeffrey works on the Eradicator Program to delete the MCP in this Adventure. *Cyber versions of the Justice Guardians will make special appearances. *END CREDITS SONG: Scenes TRON Returns! *Velma: Jinkies!! It looks like we've been beamed into Eric's computer game!! *Rainbow Dash: But who fired that laser thing at us?! *Jaden: Probably the same person who created the Phantom Virus... *Fluttershy: How are we gonna get outta here...? *????: Looks like you could use some help. *(The Justice Guardians look behind them and to their surprise, TRON is there!) *Jeffrey and Jaden: ...!!! TRON!!! *Fred: You know that guy? *Jeffrey: *smiles* He's an old friend of ours. *Alexis: Last time we saw him was when our two teams first met each other. *Xion: What are you doing here, TRON? Meeting Mystery Inc's doubles/Snack time * Vs. The Phantom Virus, SARK and the MCP *SARK: *weakly gets back on his feet* You're very persistent, TRON... *Jeffrey: *growls* *TRON: I'm also better than you! *SARK: We would have made a great team... *(TRON throws his identity disk at SARK, which hits SARK in the head, cutting off a part of his head and knocking him unconcious) *Shaggy: Like, nice shot! *Alexis: SARK. He'll always be second-rate compared to TRON! *Rainbow Dash: *smirks* Sucker! *TRON: *looks at the MCP* Now for the MCP! *Tammy: This thing is the MCP...? *Xion: Yep. And it's just as ugly as i remember it. *MCP: TRON! Don't you understand? We don't need Users! We've advanced! They're superfluous. Be a part of me, and together the world will be ours to control! *TRON: MCP...you still don't get it, do you?! *Jaden: It's time we deleted you like the waste of data you are!!! *Jeffrey: We fought you before and we can do it again!! *MCP: *sees the unconcious SARK* SARK!! SARK!!!! All my functions are now yours!!! *gives his functions to SARK* *Scooby-Doo: Ruh-oh! *(SARK gets back on his feet and grows gigantic!) *Shaggy: Zoinks!!! SARK's becoming larger than life!! *Beetles: It's deja vu!!! *Applejack: The bigger they are, the harder they fall!! *Alexis: Like Jeffrey, said, we'll take them on together again!!! *Fred: Don't leave us out of this action! *Cyber-Jaden: Or any of us!! We're in this together!! *Jeffrey: Sounds good to me! Bro? *Jaden: *smirks* I'm with you 'til the end of the line, big brother! *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(SARK stomps hard on the ground) *Cyber-Jeffrey: Look out!! *(Everyone avoids this) *Applejack: I got an idea! Scooby, grab this and follow my lead! *tosses a rope to him* *Scooby-Doo: Rokay! *grabs the other end* *(They both wrap the rope around SARK's legs, making him trip) *Scooby-Doo: Rimber!! *SARK: Why you!!! *prepares to slam his fist at them* *(Cyber-Jeffrey turns into his dragon form and blocks the attack) *Nails: Go for his head!! *Jeffrey: Get him! *attacks SARK* *Tammy: *uses her laser vision on SARK's head* *Xion: *attacks SARK* *MCP: Is that the best a user can do?! *Joey: You'd be surprised how tough we users are! *SARK: *shocks the ground everyone is standing on* *Jaden: OW!!!! *Jeffrey: *groans and turns into his dragon form* *Phantom Virus: *laughs* Things just got a lot more interesting!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *to Jaden* He's a lot more tough than last time. I'll say that. *Cyber Shining Armor: I don't care how tough he is!! I'm not giving up!! *Shining Armor: Couldn't have said it better myself! *Cyber-Dragon-Jeffrey: Pikachu, Volt Tackle! *(Cyber-Pikachu gets onto Cyber-Dragon-Jeffrey's back and uses Volt Tackle at SARK's head, knocking him out) *SARK: Data-error detected!!! *Alexis: Quick!! Let's get the MCP while SARK is outta the way for now!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: Right! *Cyber Tammy: *uses her super strength to claw away at the MCP's barrier* *Tammy: *uses her heat vision at the barrier* Who Created the Virus? *Eric: All I'm getting at is that the virus had a thing for.....! Baseball! *(Bill tries to open a door) *Eric: Bill! *Officer Wembley: Not so fast, kid! *(Bill runs down one hallway but gets blocked off by Nails) *Nails: You're under arrest, punk! *(Bill runs from Nails, but is stopped by Batty) *Batty: Going somewhere, junior? *(Bill runs around Batty but gets blocked by Rainbow Dash) *Rainbow Dash: I don't think so! *Bill: ...! *runs from Rainbow Dash* *(Cheshire Cat appears in front of Bill) *Cheshire Cat: Boo! *Bill: AH! *runs down another hall* *Jeffrey: *snarls angrily at Bill* *Bill: *gasps* *Xion: You're in trouble now, Bill! *Tammy: *snarls angrily at Bill too* *DJ: You're going down, you big bully! *(Bill backs away from Jeffrey, Xion and the cubs, but bumps into Jesse) *Jesse: End of the line, Bill! *(Bill tries to run from Jesse, but runs into May) *May: Nice try! *Bill: GO AWAY! (runs from May, but Twilight teleports in front of Bill) *Twilight: There's nowhere to run, Bill! *Bill: *runs from Twilight, but runs into Aqua* *Aqua: Stay where you are! *Alexis: *gets behind Bill* There's no point in running! *Jeffrey: Game over, punk! *Jaden: You're out-numbered! *(Officer Wembley starts to walk over. Bill backs away, but Scooby-Doo trips him with his tail) *Bill: *crashes into some stuff* *Officer Wembley: Okay son. *drags Bill up and puts handcuffs on him) It's all over. *Eric: Bill, you were my best friend. Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531